


Kings of Currency

by mahoganycameo



Category: Marvel, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, M/M, Other, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoganycameo/pseuds/mahoganycameo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hears of a Midgardian spell that can call on someone that might be able to help him take the throne of Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of Currency

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge accepted.

He combined all the ingredients and took a deep breath before he spoke the incantation. The old Midgardian language, Latin, was much easier than was said. Calling on this old magic he hoped he could finally find a way to his rightful throne.

The air got heavy and started to smell rotten. Was it working? Where is this demon? He didn't have much time before he needed to return to Asgard. His long black hair fell into his face as he swiftly looked about. 

"And who are you? An emo boy? What do you want to make a deal for? Hair that always stays in your face?" The demon smirked before sipping on his tumbler. 

Loki smiled playfully. Running his left hand through his hair, he moved the locks from his eyes. "And who are you? I was calling for the King of Hell. You look nothing more than a shameless salesman." 

"I am the King of Hell. Crowley, thank you. Are we going to bicker all day or are you going to tell me what you want Mr...?" Crowley awaited him to fill in his name. 

"Loki, of Asgard. I have a rather interesting proposition for you." His lean legs walked closer to the king as he spoke. "Souls. You want those, correct? They give you power?" He didn't wait for his answer. "I can give you entry into the other realms, engorge your hunting grounds as it were." Loki's slim fingers took the tumbler from Crowley, taking a drink of the amber liquid he felt the burn down his throat as Crowley eyed him suspiciously. "And all I need in return is the Throne in Asgard." 

"You're shameless salesman now then, hm?" He rubbed his facial hair with the hand that was now empty. "And why should I agree to these terms?" 

"Asgardian souls are much stronger than human souls. With their longer lifespan, Asgardians contain more power. After just a few, you could rule not just Hell, but your Heaven as well." 

"Tempting." Crowley faced Loki and stared at him for a long time, mulling over the idea of getting rid of those pesky Angels once and for all. 

"Think of it." Loki whispered into Crowley's ear, "King of Midgard." 

Crowley smiled,"And that's all you want? To rule Asgard?" 

Loki's eyes shifted down for a moment before speaking softly, "Spare my brother. The throne... and Thor."


End file.
